Slayers (Might Change Title)
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: Ryoma, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, and Kuro Katsu/Hanabusa Sakura comes from a world of Slayers who slay demon, monsters, evil beings and all that. The Dark Ones are trying to take over the worlds and the Slayers are there to stop them...but Ryoma has another secret...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Cross-sama," a guard said, opening the door the a fancy room, "King-sama would like to see you."

A teen aged boy nodded and waited until the guard was gone before grabbing his black cloak that symbolized that he was an Elite Slayer. With every movement, the cloak shimmered with silver crosses.

He knocked on the King's study before entering.

Inside he saw another Slayer in a black cloak. When he moved, the cloak shimmered with tongues of fire. the King was sitting in his chair reading what looked suspiciously like a porn magazine .

"Cross and Griffin," the King said, looking up and leaning back into his chair, "The Dark Ones have been causing trouble. They have found a way to create chimera like monsters."

Cross and the other Slayer, now identified as Griffin, shuddered. The Dark Ones were Slayers that are or were turned evil. Th wanted to take over the Slayer and the human world.

"You will be go down to the human world and secure things down there," King continued, "Along with two other Elites."

As if on cue, the door slammed open and two Slayers walked in.

They stormed over to the king. As they walked, their cloaks shimmered with purple butterflies and the other, red skulls.

"What the fuck is this?" one of the Slayer asked, holding up a sheet of paper, "When we agreed to this mission, you never told us that we'll be working with other Slayers! I only work with Lynx!"

"Calm down Phoenix. They are Elites too," the King said.

"I don't give a damn if they're Elites or not. I work with Lynx only!" Phoenix yelled.

Cross and Griffin looked at the Slayer in shock. Golden Rule of the Elite Slayers: _Never_ defy the King...even if he's being stupid.

To their surprise, the King smirked. "You lost the bet remember? If I won the tennis match, you would participate in the mission without complaint."

Phoenix went silent.

"Now go introduce yourselves to one another," the King smiled. He turned to the male slayers. "She is stubborn but never goes back on her promises."

Phoenix growled. "Let's go and not bother his highness any longer."

Before closing the door, she said, "You'll be happy to know that Rinko will hear that you've been reading your stupid magazines again."

The King gulped as the door slammed shut.

* * *

With the slayers...

Phoenix looked at the others and sighed. She pulled down her hood and the others followed suit.

Phoenix had waist length sky-blue hair and startling silver eyes.

Lynx had shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes.

Cross had chin length navy blue hair and matching eyes.

Griffin had short black hair and light brown eyes.

Cross introduced himself, trying to break the ice. "My real name is Yukimura Seiichi. My powers are all elements, especially water, ice, and light."

Griffin coughed and said stoically, "Sanada Genichirou. My power is all elements."

Lynx said also emotionless, " Hanabusa Sakura. All but mostly air, earth and darkness."

Phoenix frowned when it was her turn and said, "Ryoma. All elements and mostly I am water, ice, fire and light."

Cross (I'm going to refer to them in their 'code names' when they are in Slayer mode and their real names when they are normal students) raised an eyebrows. "You have the same powers as me?"

"Yeah so what?" Phoenix asked rolling her eyes.

"Nothing. Just surprised."

Phoenix nodded. "Sakura and I are going to the human school Seishun Academy as boys. I will stay Ryoma but my last name will be Sasaki and Sakura is Kuro Katsu." They touched their hair and Ryoma waved her hand over her eyes and their appearances hair shortened and Ryoma's hair turned emerald and her eyes turned gold.

Cross smiled, "Griffin and I will go to Rikkaidai and my name will be the same."

Griffin said, "Mine too."

* * *

To prepare, the new team trained for a month and became acquainted to one another and Phoenix was no longer so hostile to the two males.

Finally they went to the human world and reported to one another occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal talk"

_Telepathy_

**Important! I forgot to say that Ryoma has a very special charm bracelet that she never let's go of. The charms are Angel wings, a shooting star, a heart, a snowflake, a drop of water, a tongue of fire, a rose, a crescent moon, a sword and bow. ALL SILVER!1**

* * *

Ryoma and Katsu looked around, nervously.

They could sense something off. Especially around the tennis courts. They were so tense that they didn't notice that tennis practice had ended.

_'Sakura'_

_'Yeah...'_

"Oi! Sasaki! Kuro!" Momo yelled, "Want to join us for burgers?"

Ryoma looked over to see that the whole Seigaku tennis team standing there. Ryoma shook her head.

_'I watch over them. You figure out what's going on'_

_'Gotcha. Thanks Lynx'_

* * *

Some time later...

"Hey look! It's Rikkai!" Eiji yelled, running over.

The two tennis teams mingled.

"Hey. Where's your captain and vice captain?"

"They're busy."

"Hey I think we're being followed..." Momo said suddenly, pointing at an alley.

There stood Lynx hidden in the shadow.

The two tennis teams ran over to confront the Slayer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Momo asked.

"None of your business," Lynx retorted.

"Why are you following us?" Kirihara demanded, "Stop following us."

Lynx snapped. "Fine. Fucking bastards. I never wanted this job. If you're ambushed on your way back from the burger place, don't expect me to come save your sorry asses."

She leapt on a nearby roof and ran off.

* * *

"Lynx? What's up?" Phoenix asked her pissed friend.

"Switch jobs. You go watch those bastards," Lynx snarled.

Phoenix blinked but left to go watch the tennis player's backs.

An hour later, all 16 boys came out of the fast food restaurant and was immediately surrounded by strange creatures.

Phoenix jumped down and crouched down in front of the group of terrified boys.

"What the fuck?! It's dangerous here! Go away!" The tennis members began screaming at the Slayer.

"Shut up bastards," Phoenix snarled.

The boys blinked as Phoenix drew two sword, twin katanas, from her side and face the creatures.

"Smell Princess. Where?" the creatures rasped.

With abnormal speed, Ryoma started to rip through them.

_'Lynx! Cross! Griffin! Come NOW!'_

Seconds later, two more cloaked figures dropped down beside Phoenix and started fighting. Another one landed on a nearby roof, sat and watched.

"Damn,Lynx! Why don't you get down here and help out?" Phoenix asked, slicing through a chimera creature and advanced on the woman.

Lynx looked down at the fight. She really wanted to slice something down, but what Momo and Kirihara had said to her kept her from jumping down. "No," she said, "Those bastards said for me to stop following them. And I gave them a warning that this might happen." She shrugged. "Not my fault they didn't listen."

Phoenix threw a glare back at her barrier, then went back to fighting. "Lynx," she said, "I hate to do this, but GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT DAMN IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Lynx grumbled but jumped down and started her bloodshed.

A woman appeared and smiled a very evil smile.

"Where is the princess? I can smell her from miles away and it was centered around here," the woman said briskly, "Out of my way! I'm kill you all pathetic Slayers. You think that you're all that. You just prove that the King is using kids is weak! Anyways, If I defeat you, the Dark Ones are sure to win and then we'll rule the Worlds! " the woman laughed maniacally.

Phoenix stared at the woman for what seemed like forever, then said, "Whatever lady, moving on, who the hell are you anyways?"

The woman stopped laughing abruptly. "How could you not know who I am?!" she shrieked, "I am Aiko! One of the generals of the Dark Armies! Everyone fears me!"

Phoenix, Lynx, Cross and Griffin looked at one another.

"Do you know who she is?" Phoenix asked.

Cross and Griffin shook their heads.

"I think she's mad and I don't mean the angry kind," Lynx said, shaking her head and slicing a demon in half.

The tennis players stopped their panicking to stare at the deranged general, then resumed.

"I'm not mad! I want the weakling of a princess! She should stop hiding behind others. It's so weak! How can she be a princess if she's such a coward?" Aiko asked rolling her eyes.

Phoenix snapped. "The princess isn't weak damn it! She doesn't hide! She hell a lot stronger than you'll ever be!" she yelled, cutting Aiko midway... literally.

Aiko's scream lasted for a few seconds before she went down to hell.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes and set all the corpses and the blood on the floor on fire and within a few seconds, everything was gone. Every little trace of battle, turned to dust.

Cross looked at the tennis boys and waved his hands in front of them and erased his memories...or so he thought.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **If you didn't read the important note at the top, go get your eyes checked, then go back and read it! **

**PS: SHOULD I MAKE THE PAIRING SENSUAL PAIR? YUKIRYO? YUKIMURA AND RYOMA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST TINGS FIRST-WHO SHOULD I PAIR SANADA AND SAKURA UP WITH? NO ONE?**

Ryoma and Sakura were pissed._ Beyond_ pissed.

_Why_ were the Seigaku tennis regulars _still_ yapping about the incident near the burger place? Did Seiichi (Yeah, the Slayers are on first name basis) not wipe their memories right?

Ryoma and Sakura's phones rang at the same time, causing Tezuka to look at them strangely.

The duo just shrugged their shoulders and answered their phones.

* * *

(This is a 4-way call. **Ryoma,**_ Sakura, _Seiichi, and **Genichirou** )

**"Sei? Is this you?"**

"And Genichirou."

_"What do you want?"_

_**"I need a break."**_

_"No shit Sherlock!"_

**"Did you wipe them right?!"**

"I'm sure of it."

**"This is so weird."**

_**"We're coming over to Seigaku to survey the uh... damage."**_

_"Ah."_

When they hung up, they could practically see the Tennis regulars' minds trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Ryoma rolled her eyes and started a match against Sakura, but they both kept their eyes on the gates to the tennis courts.

Ten minutes into the game, the Rikkai members finally came.

They all started blabbing about the fight.

"Did you see the one in the black cloak-" Momo started before he was interrupted by Kaidoh.

"Fshhh. They were all wearing black cloaks stupid!" he said.

"What was that?"

"You want to fight."

"Fine by me!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

"GRRRRRR!"

"Calm down you two!" Oishi said, trying to calm the two rivals down.

"Where is your captain and vice-captain?" Tezuka asked, all business.

"Over there-" Yagyuu said, before blinking. Where _did_ they go?

"Ara? Where are Ochibi and Chibi?" Eiji asked, looking around.

"90% chance that the 4 of them went behind the school to talk about personal matters," Inui and Yanagi said together. Before they had finished, everyone had already left to go to the back of the school.

* * *

All of them hid behind a wall to listen in on their teammates' 'Personal Matters'.

Yukimura and Sakura were hitting balls against a wall and talking.

Ryoma and Sanada were playing a game.

Sanada hit a particularly fast and heavy ball at Ryoma.

Ryoma was so surprised that she lost control of her illusion for a second.

"Damn. This fucking illusion is ruining my concentration!" Ryoma said. She snapped her fingers and her illusion shattered. The hidden regulars could imagine a sound like breaking glass. If only they weren't so surprised.

Sakura too snapped her fingers and her illusion shattered too.

This was too much for the regulars. They jumped out screaming random things. Except Tezuka and the calmer people.

Kirihara ran up to Yukimura and grabbed onto him for dear life. "Yukimura-buchou! Ryoma and Kuro turned into girls!"

"No Akaya. They were always girls," Yukimura chuckled.

The all blinked. Then looked at Yukimura. "Buchou..." Marui trailed.

"Are you a girl too?" Niou finished.

Ryoma and Sakura burst into fits of laughter. Even Sanada couldn't contain a smirk.

"No. I'm not a female," Yukimura said.

"Explain," Tezuka demanded, causing Inui and Yanagi to break out The Notebooks and Pen.

"Yadda." (Ryoma)

"Now." (Momo)

"Yadda." (Ryoma)

"Ryoma" (Sanada)

"What do you want Gen?" (Ryoma)

_Whoa! She called him by a nickname!_ (Tennis regulars)

In response, the other three Elites pointed at a giant chimera that was coming closer.

All the boy except Yukimura and Genichirou gulped, but Ryoma just smirked.

"Sei, Gen, Sakura, I'm going to put that thing six feet under," she said before charging.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review... I need encouragement...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO SHOULD I PAIR SANADA AND SAKURA UP WITH?! **

**I WILL ONLY PAIR THEM UP WITH EITHER NO ONE OR EACH OTHER. NO ONE ELSE.**

"Sei. Gen. Sakura. I'm going to put that thing six feet under," Ryoma said, then charged.

The other regulars watched incredulously as Ryoma charged the Chimera bare handed and as Yukimura, Sakura and Sanada sit down and watched.

"How are you allowing her to do this?" Momo and Eiji exclaimed as Oishi was closed to fainting.

The trio looked up in chibi form. Sakura blinked while stuffing her mouth with popcorn. How she got it, they had no clue. "Do what?" she asked.

The Rikkai and Seigaku members face-fault and were about to say something when there was a loud crash as Ryoma slammed into tree.

To everyone's astonishment, she slowly got up and smirked. "Eh. You're pretty as strong but not as strong as me though." The air around her shimmered purple and when it subsided, she was in her cloak. Underneath was what she usually wore. A white t-shirt, purple short shorts and knee high black boots. Around her wrist was her special charm bracelet. At her hips were her two katanas in their sheaths.

She drew her swords expertly and practically flew at the chimera.

Everyone else gasped. It was the warrior that they saw a few days ago!

They looked at one another. If Ryoma was one of the warriors , then were the other three...

They looked at the three tennis players watching the fight with interest and their eyes twitched. They had experts weapon masters on their tennis team and they didn't even know. No they reflected back on when they made those certain four people angry and praised Kami for keeping them alive for so long.

Looking back at Ryoma who was grinning with happiness and taunting her opponent. She was bleeding more than the chimera.

"Phoenix!" Yukimura said, "Aren't you going to use your Elements?"

Ryoma looked at Yukimura. "Maybe I should, ne?"

She summoned a huge a huge ball of fire and slammed it at the chimera.

The dang thing had fire resistant armour.

She furrowed her brows and threw ice daggers at it.

It had heat generation.

She placed her hands in front of her and a golden magic circle appeared at her palms. "Heaven's Fury," she called and a beam of light hit the chimera point blank and it disintegrated.

She smirked and turned to the others. "And that," she said, "Is how its done."

The regulars' jaws went slack and Ryoma blinked.

"Sempai-tachi?" she asked, "What are you looking at?"

In response, they all just raised a hand and pointed at something that was behind their freshman.

Ryoma turned around and was tackled to the ground by a giant cat with huge fangs.

All the expressive tennis players screamed and ran around in circles screaming, "She's gonna get eaten!"

Ryoma just laughed and threw her arms around the cat. "Karupin!" she said, burying her head into Karupin's fur, causing everyone to pause and stare at the duo. Yukimura, Sakura, and Sanada walked over and greeted the giant feline.

"Whoa! Ryoma, that's your pet?" Momo asked astonished... until Ryoma glared at him.

"Karupin is not a pet. He is a friend. I will never treat like a common pet," Ryoma said, before turning to Karupin who was trying to get her attention by butting her head against Ryoma's chest.

_'Karu?'_

_'Ryoma. Your mom and dad want you back at the palace.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You're turning 15 soon which mean you have to choose a suitable fiance. They are holding a festival to get you to choose one.'_

"What?!" Ryoma yelled, not realizing she spoke out loud.

Everyone looked at her, but she ignored them. "Sempai. Sei. Gen. Sakura. I'm heading back to the palace. I'll see you guy soon." She looked pointedly at them and nodded toward the others meaning 'take care of them. They are special.'

She sat on Karupin's back and tapped her bracelet and a flash of purple engulfed her and she was gone.

Yukimura and the other 2 Elites looked at the tennis players. "I guess an explanation is in order considering that I can't wipe your memories.

"Genichirou, Ryoma, Sakura and I come from the Slayer world. It is occupied by people who have special powers. Genichirou, Sakura, Ryoma and I have more power than others and we use our power to serve the royal Echizen family which consists of the King, Queen and their children, the Princess and Prince. We are the appointed four called the Elites. Our cloaks identify us."

Sakura took over, "Every Slayer knows how to channel their magic and knows how to use at least one weapon. We Elites have code names that we use when we are on a mission and whatnot, so whenever we are wearing our cloaks, always call us by code name."

"What are your code names?" Niou interrupted.

"I was getting to that!" Sakura said exasperated, "I'm Lynx, Sei is Cross, Gen is Griffin, and Ryoma is Phoenix. And always add a '-sama' because it is improper to call the royal family's personal Slayers without proper honourific. "

"What if someone thinks you're weak and moves to attack you?" Oishi asked nervously.

This time Sanada answered, "Anyone can challenge the Elites to battle anytime as long as they have the nerve and power. But no one have beaten us yet."

"Now," Yukimura said, "Let's head to the royal palace." He snapped his finger and he was wrapped in silver light and when it settled down, he was wearing his cloak.

Sakura and Sanada did likewise and they whistled through their fingers and a giant black cat (lynx), a giant griffin and a Chinese/Japanese/Korean (take your pick) dragon appeared.

Sakura, Genichirou and Yukimura looked at their animals. To the regulars, Yukimura and crew were just looking at them.

To Yukimura and crew, they were talking telepathically to them.

Finally, they gesture to the regulars and told them to get on.

After everyone was secure, Yukimura, Sakura, and Genichirou chanted something a similar flash to Ryoma's engulfed them and they arrive in the Slayer word.

"Why did you have to chant something?" Eiji asked, " Ochibi-chan just tapped her bracelet and flash! she was gone!"

Yukimura and Sanada looked at one another and shrugged. Sakura just kept to herself and no one pried.

* * *

With Ryoma...

"I'm not going to choose!" Ryoma yelled as the Queen, Rinko forced her into a dress and the snowy white cloak with shimmering snowflakes.

With a crowd outside a balcony...

"Slayers who have come to seek my daughter's hand! I present to you, The Princess!" the King announced and the crowd cheered.

* * *

With Yukimura and others...

"Hey, what's that crowd near the palace doing?" Yukimura asked as they grew near.

"Slayers who have come to seek my daughter's hand! I present to you, The Princess!" the King announced as the crowd cheered.

The queen pushed a girl in a white cloak out and gave her a pointed stare which the princess ignored.

"I have absolutely no intention of marrying any of these morons," she complained and the regulars could've sworn that they had heard that voice somewhere.

The princess moved and there was a familiar jingle and Yukimura's eyes widen. "Ryoma?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Ryoma is the princess and hates it."

"And you didn't say anything, why?" Tezuka asked while eyeing a frozen Yukimura.

Sakura shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"My daughter will select the one thing that will help her choose between you all," the Queen announced.

Ryoma smirked, "I will choose the person who can best or tie me in a fight."

Everyone gaped at the small girl in shock.

"Now, my doves will send all you eligible young men out there a number and you will go in order," the King said, releasing doves.

One number dropped in each of Sanada and Yukimura's hands.

Yukimura stared at the number in his hand. 25.

"No who has number 1?..." the King asked.

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT. I THINK THIS MIGHT BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**

**AGAIN: WHO SHOULD I PAIR SANADA AND SAKURA UP WITH?**

**~ONE ANOTHER-OR**

**~NO ONE?**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!**

**LOVE YOU 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I say magic circles think Fairy Tail. (You know. Only the best anime...EVER!)**

The 14 regulars waited in the stands of the arena as The Elites watched from the sidelines.

First up was a very arrogant looking teenager who was, at this point, bragging about his powers as Ryoma died of boredom.

The gong rang out and the match started.

The dude immediately shouted, "Fire Canon!"

A red magic circle appeared beside him and shot a fireball at Ryoma, who yawned as the ball hit her. The dude (I'm not going to make a name for a lousy character) cheered and as the dust cleared, his voice grew hoarse.

There stood Ryoma standing perfectly fine, with one of her katanas (the blue one) drawn. Near the base of the blade was the word 'Tenshi', or Angel.

The male cursed and Ryoma smirked, "Didn't your mama ever tell you to never swear in front of the princess or the Angel?" She was immediately in front of the male's face and kicked him in the family jewels and he was out for the count.

The next hour went by fairly easily. The first 24 opponents were in a word, WEAK. She didn't even have to use her powers or break a sweat! Hell, even tennis practice at St. Pussycat Academy would be harder than this!

Finally, the King yelled out, "Number 25!"

Yukimura stepped onto the arena and many people oogled.

After all, right now, he was the Elite, Cross.

As soon as he stepped onto the arena, he saw Ryoma smile under the hood of her cloak.

"Let's have a good match," she said, as though they were playing tennis instead of fighting with magic and weapons or magic weapons.

The regulars who were in the stands at the moment started to whisper.

"Who do you think will win?" Momo asked quietly.

"Yuki- I mean Cross-sama," Niou said, grinning.

"Ochibi!" Eiji said loudly, causing other spectators to frown at him for a moment.

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji said smiling.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," Tezuka said, causing them to all sweatdrop.

Inui and Yanagi took out their notebooks and pen simultaneously to record their precious data. "50% possibility that Cross will win and 50% chance that Phoenix will win."

Their eyes blinked. Not even a decimal place to show who would be a bit closer? Whoa.

The gong rang for the 50th time that day. (Poor gong ringer dude. His arms must be muscular...)

They Started with clashing sword, then Cross used his 'Ice Daggers' and dozens of magic circles surrounded him and at a single movement, the daggers went flying towards Phoenix, who dodges them or sliced them in half.

"Guess I'll have to use my real power, ne, Cross-kun?" Ryoma smirked, dodging another attack by Cross and broke through the last of his daggers. "My turn."

"7 Blades of Heaven!" she called. A giant silver magic circle appeared behind her and three silver swords appeared on either side of her and with a rustle of her snowy white cloak, the 6 swords flew towards Cross who managed to dodge them by an inch.

He barely had time to sigh in relief when it finally dawned on him that it had only been 6 blades! And it was supposed to be the 7 bladed of Heaven!

He looked around for the seventh blade, but couldn't see through all the dust. he felt a prick at the back of his neck and moved just in time. But Ryoma's Angel still sliced a part of his cloak.

Ryoma landed in a crouch on one knee on the other side of the arena. She slowly stood and the audience was silent.

The power of light. The power of Kami herself. The princess was so mysterious. Heck, they didn't even know what her face looked like. Now she displayed such a strong power in battle.

Some males in the audience swallowed hard. If the princess was this strong, they didn't stand a chance against her at all. The males that still had to go against Ryoma decided to forfeit their battle and silently watched the fight that was taking place right in front of them.

The duo in the arena threw attack after attack, but to avoid direct assessment of their power (Ahem... Inui and Yanagi...), they only used one of their elements each.

Finally, the gong rang again signaling the end of the time limit for a battle.

To everyone's amazement, the duo were only covered in light cuts and there were rips on their clothes.

The King and Queen stepped onto the arena and approached the Slayers and they happily yelled out, "Slayers! I present to you, the Elite, Cross! Any objections? No? Very well."

Cross and the Princess looked at one another as the audience erupted into cheers.

The two of them made their way through the crowd of people to their friends who congratulated them.

Ryoma rolled her eyes, "No offense, Cross, but I had no intention of choosing a fiance and never wanted to."

"Look on the bright side," Marui said, "At least you're marrying someone you know, not some weird person."

Ryoma laughed, "That's so true. Now why don't we head back to the palace where we can talk...privately?" She glanced around where a crowd of people were watching her interaction with interest. Too much interest in Ryoma's point of view.

As they walked to the palace, Ryoma spoke up. "How is it that you can resist Cross's mind wipe?""

"My guess is that they are the children of the group of Slayers that went down to the Human World to live 'normal' lives," Sanada said.

Ryoma nodded, then both she and Sakura got a funny look on their faces. "We'll be making a stop in the Slayers training centre," Sakura said with another sinister grin.

"Slayers training centre?" the 14 regulars asked in unison.

"It's a training centre to some people and a school for the younger ones," Cross explained just as they arrived, "It's also a place where people figure out what their power/elements is/are."

They walked inside and the people stared at them making the regulars feel self conscious.

They came to the school side of the building and the student started to whisper among one another.

They stopped near a GIANT room. Ryoma flung open the room and turned to them. "I'm going to get Cross to take away your sight, smell and hearing and your senses will lead you to a room. That room will tell us what your element will be."

Cross snapped his fingers and the tennis players immediately began stumbling around, but not as much as a normal Slayer child. (They play tennis remember? Great balance.)

One by one they walked into a room and after a few moments, they figured it all out.

(I'm Lazy so I'll just list it out)

SEIGAKU  
TEZUKA KUNIMITSU-Water  
OISHI SHUICHIRO-Air  
FUJI SYUUSUKE-Darkness  
KIKUMARU EIJI-Air  
MOMOSHIRO TAKESHI-Fire  
KAWAMURA TAKASHI-Fire  
KAIDO KAORU-Water  
INUI SADAHARU-Earth

RIKKAI  
AKAYA KIRIHARA-Fire  
YAGYUU HIROSHI-Air  
YANAGI RENJI-Earth  
MARUI BUNTA-Water  
KUWAHARA JACKAL-Fire  
MASAHIRO NIOU-Water

"Now, we'll gauge your abilities," Sakura smirked.

"How?" Yagyuu asked.

"The same way we do things in the Human World," Ryoma smirked.

"With tennis," the Elites said in unison, catching the attention of all the students nearby.

**SO HOW WAS IT? WHO SHOULD I PAIR WHO WITH IN A TENNIS MATCH? SHOULD I DO DOUBLE MATCHES? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN AND THAT YOU'RE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY _**PRINCE OF TENNIS (PLEASE READ!) **__** - TITLE**_


End file.
